startrekinfiniteuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Trelane
Trelane was a young, rouge member of the Q Continuum. He was once mentored by Q, and in the 24th Century was defeated by Q and Picard for attempting to destroy the very fabric of existence. Becuase of this, Q was ordered by the Continuum to strip him of his powers. However, for an unknown reason (Most likely out of pity), Q gave Trelane back his powers and set him free which allowed for Q to get in trouble with the Continuum who wanted to remove his powers once and for all. Trelane vs Q and Calius In the newly created timeline, Trelane appeared on Romulus just as Calius and Q came along to check on undercover agent, Gabriel Kilroy, who Trelane secretly had under his power to toy with Kash and Kilroy. When Trelane found out Q was on the planet, he decided to follow him and Calius around as they searched for Gabriel. He became repulsed by Q being protective over a human, and this prompted Trelane to toy around with Calius and Q's loyalty to one and other (see Q and Calius: The Pact for more information). Ultimately, Trelane's games failed after Q performed a "Blood Pact" with Calius. At a loss, Trelane sent them, including Gabriel, back to the Defiant and vanished. Second Strike A few weeks after the incident on Romulus, Trelane realised that Q's blood pact with Calius has formed a huge weakness. Knowing if Calius was to be murdered, Q would suffer the same fate, Trelane transported Calius to a fake world disguised at the Defiant, while Q, who believed Calius had suddenly vanished before his eyes, and the real crew remain on the true ship. Trelane psychologically tourtures Calius, making her believe Q that left her forever because he couldn't handle the pact. To make this seem even more relevant, Trelane prevented Q from being able to telepathically communicate with Calius. However, Q could still hear her pleads to him, which, in turn, depressed Q. After three days of this, using Gabriel Kilroy, yet again, Trelane decided to end both Calius' and Q's suffering once and for all. He sent the boy to kill Calius, who was in her room, weak and sobbing. She, however, noticed Gabriel holding a knife through the mirror near her bed and reacted quickly. When she tried to get away, Gabriel managed to stab her in leg, hitting a main artery. She called out to Fletcher for help, but his odd response made her finally realise this is not the real Defiant. Suddenly, upon figuring it all out, Trelane appeared in front of her, commanding Gabriel to finish her off. Then a flash of light fills the room and Q2 (or Deja Q) appeared with Continuum guards now holding Trelane firmly by the arms. Q2 freezed Gabriel and returned them both home, where Q heals Calius and Gabriel returns back to normal. Trelane was then sent back to the Continuum and was yet again removed of his powers and imprisoned. 2307 and Beyond Trelane makes a new "Friend" By 2314, after serving seven years in Continuum prison, Trelane had befriended Continuum Viceroy, Oreus. The two of them both agreed that the Continuum's new policies toward the Federation and its growing relationship with humans was a bad thing for the Continuum's structure. Oreus agreed to break Trelane from prison in order to usher in a new era of conservative Q's with anti-human policy. Trelane, of course, had alterior motives, and that was to break out of prison in order to have revenge on Q and Calius. Together, the two rogue Q's rushed off to the Corporeal Universe where they intended to taunt Calius and Q a little before callenging them to a battle for the Continuum. Trelane vs. the Continuum After not being able to find Calius and Q in normal space time (for they were hinding back in time with Darrin LaCrosse), Trelane returned to the Continuum, where he murdered the Continuum's Head Judge in order to cause enough of a ruckus to plunge the Continuum into war. He then went back in time and found Calius and Q hiding on Earth in the 1960s. He taunted them and chased them through the streets of London until finally returning to the Continuum to wait for them to fight him. Category:Characters Category:Star Trek: Defiance Category:Star Trek: Alliance Category:Q Category:Time Travelers Category:Star Trek: Continuum Category:Canon Characters